


change you like a remix

by justleveledup



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleveledup/pseuds/justleveledup
Summary: Just some Phantom Thieves hangin' out with some other Phantom Thieves.Because I love Joker but damn Atlus lemme see them all being friends(ish) without him!





	change you like a remix

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto knows what's up. 
> 
> So every chapter is basically gonna be a new combination of PThieves but I may give this one a continuation because I looooove Makoto sassing Akechi. Actually I love everyone sassing Akechi. 
> 
> Also I'm using prompts for each pairing but they're more a guideline than a rule so ANYWAYS.

Sae texts her on the way home from work, telling her not to worry about dinner because she got take-out. This is fine. What Sae _doesn’t_ include in her text is that she’s bringing a friend (re: only) from work home with her, and this is not fine.

If she had known she would have to spend dinner with her sister _and_ Goro Akechi, she definitely would have come up with a reasonable excuse (homework) and gone somewhere quiet (bailed).

She definitely cannot do that now, sitting at the table, take-out boxes piled in the centre of the table, Sae staring at her phone silently (normal), while Akechi-san sitting across from her (not normal) and staring at her expectantly (normal). She plasters a fake smile on her face to match his, thinks of all the nasty things he’s said about the Phantom Thieves for his own publicity, and tilts her head.

“How are you doing, Akechi-san? I see you on TV nearly every day.”

“Yes, I have been extraordinarily busy lately. I’ve barely had time for my _real_ job between all these interviews.”

“I guess you have the Phantom Thieves to thank for that, right?”

“No talking about them at the dinner table, please,” Sae says automatically, though she never looks up from her phone. If she doesn’t want to talk about them, she must be currently focusing on another case.

Akechi’s smile never falters. “Hm, yes, I suppose I do. It’s too bad I can’t thank any of them in _person_. Though I must admit, I have a curious desire to meet them, just to see what they’re like.”

“Maybe you’ve already met them, a stranger on the street, someone you see every day and never think twice of. The best thieves hide in plain sight right?”

“That is definitely something that has crossed my mind.”

“And I’m sure they’d _love_ to meet the detective who bashes on them on live TV all the time—”

“Makoto, I just said I didn’t want to hear about them at the dinner table.” She finally looks up from her phone, and stares at the unopened food boxes in alarm. “Have you really just been sitting here chatting without serving our guest?”

“My apologies, sis,” Makoto says, feeling lectured but unwilling to just bow in the face of this _enemy_ who wants to take the only freedom she’s ever felt in life.  Sae sighs, reaching for the boxes and begins to portion everything out to each of them.

They eat in silence, able to nearly get through an entire meal before Sae’s phone begins to ring. “Sorry,” she says, “this is an important call.” With that she’s gone, stepping outside to give herself privacy and leaving Makoto with Akechi.

“So,” he says, “I didn’t realize you were such a Phantom Thieves fan. Weren’t you originally in charge of investigating the rumours at your school?”

Makoto squares her shoulders. “I was.”

Akechi’s smile reaches his eyes, and Makoto feels distinctly uncomfortable when he tilts his head. An amused Akechi is never a good Akechi. “And?”

“And what?”

“Did you find anything about them?”

_Wouldn’t you like to know_ , she thinks, and makes sure her face gives nothing away when she says, “Not at all. It’s almost as if they don’t want to be found.”

Akechi laughs softly, “Yes, but that is what makes the chase more fun, right?”

Makoto lets herself smile, summons some of the fierceness she feels when she’s perched on Johanna. “I’ve always found the chase to be more fulfilling when I actually have a _chance_ of catching someone. Otherwise, you’re just, what… spinning your tires? Anyways,” she says as she stands, collecting the dishes. “I’ve got some studying to do, so you must excuse me. I look forward to your next interview.” She can feel Akechi’s eyes on her, even when she looks away; she wants to stare back, wants to stay here and continue to pick away at his mild-mannered demeanor until she gets more than just a glimpse of who he really is, but she doesn’t trust her own temper, can feel a rage boiling up her insides just having to sit here and pretend he’s some arbiter of justice and the Phantom Thieves are his villains.

“I hope you’re able to find something out about the Thieves soon,” she says as she’s pulling on her jacket, already halfway out the door, internally apologizing to Sae for leaving without any warning but also finding herself not caring all that much, “or people will start to think you’re not really that great of a detective.”

He opens his mouth to say something, his eyes glinting without mirth, but she closes the door on him. Nothing he has to say matters: the Phantom Thieves will prove him wrong soon enough.


End file.
